Mad
by Phantom Sky 45
Summary: Dino is a good-natured and kind-hearted mafia boss who is very very rarely gets mad. But he is now. Extremely mad – a crack fic. Rating for swearing and foul languages. D18 with mention of 6918.


Mad

* * *

Disclaimer: KhR isn't ours~

Comments from my sister:

I was actually planning a lot longer and complicated storyline. But this was typed in the midnight, when I'm absolutely upset. And I just need some sleep, so turns out this story just ends this way. Sigh~

* * *

Dino is a good-natured and kind-hearted mafia boss who is very very rarely gets mad.

But he is now.

Extremely mad.

His right hand man doesn't even dare to approach within an arm reach.

Even Enzo stayed away from him.

"~~~(((=*,...,*=)))~~~"

"B-Boss..?"

Said boss gave him a very cold glare. Romario shivered. Dino never - and he means never - has those kind of icy eyes.

"What," the blonde snapped at him. Romario unconsciously scooted away in fear. What has gotten into his boss?

"...What has gotten into you, Boss?"

Dino's frown deepened while his eyes narrowed further. "What in the world do you mean? I've gotten nothing into me. I'm perfectly fine."

His right hand man gave him a very strained and nervous smile. Romario opened his mouth to say something, but Dino beat him into it.

"I'm fine. So very fucking fine, Romario. In fact I'm in a very happy mood. So fucking happy so that I fucking actually want go to a party. Yes, one big mass murder party and strangle someone or maybe every-fucking-one out of this world. Preferably the ones with blue hair. Dark blue, of course, with the shape of a pineapple. Oh, and they better let me plug their eyeballs out for my personal collection. Imagine, a red eyeball accompanied with a blue one. Wouldn't that be a wonderful collection?"

"Boss..,"

"Oh, and wouldn't I be doing the world a big favor? Vindice is too nice to keep him in prison, regardless the many times he broke out and cause them a lot of trouble. Dear little brother is too nice to trust him as one of his guardians when he himself is still shaking in fear whenever that bastard appeared. Everyone will feast upon his death. And! My dear little student would not have to chase for him whenever he appeared and in return leave me standing alone like a fucking idi-"

SPLASH!

The blonde blinked in surprise. He never noticed Romario had gotten himself a pail of freezing water. Where the hell does that come from anyway? And he just splashes him in the middle of his sentence. Dino stared wide-eyed at his right hand man.

"...What the hell, Romario?"

"Calm yourself down, Boss." The older man replied, still keeping his distance.

"Calm myself...down...?"

Romario just nodded twice. He fixed his glasses nervously when his boss starts laughing.

"But I am calm, Romario!"

"Boss-"

"No! I AM calm! Don't you know how it hurts so damn much whenever Kyouya left me to chase after that stupid pineapple?! It fucking hurts! My chest felt really hurts! And to think that that fucking fruit always uses sakura which is Kyouya one and only weakness to win whenever he felt he was going to lose! I've had enough of this shit! Kyouya is mine! Damn pineapple shouldn't take what's mine! I-"

SPLASH!

This time Romario blinks alongside his boss. Dino gasped out cold. The water was freezing, damn it!

"I am not yours, Haneuma. And never will be."

The blonde snapped his head towards the raven haired intruder. "Ky-Kyouya!"

Said man scoffed. "How many times should I said it before that tiny little thing you called brain understands? I am my own. No one can own me."

Romario watches as his boss pouted and looked down. His bangs covering his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Kyouya."

The younger of the three launched towards Dino and hit him hard in the head with his tonfas. The blonde flinched but didn't make a move to defend himself.

"Herbivore," the raven started. He then leaned slightly towards Dino and whispered something which Romario didn't quite catch, but it made Dino's face lit up immediately. As Kyouya trying to move away, the blonde quickly wrapped his arms around his lithe form and nuzzles lovingly into his raven tresses.

Romario takes Dino's silent command to leave them alone as he quietly scooted out of the room just as the two started to make out.

"I love you, Kyouya," the older man sighed into the kiss. The raven smirked and silent him with his tongue.

"...Does that mean you won't chase after that pineapple again?"

"I'm not making any promise."

"But you said-"

"I hate him and I loathe him. It's not like I love him or anything. Don't worry. It's not as if I'll have sex with him like we do."

"Mm..true.."

-"I don't mean to leave you. I'm sorry, I guess. But you are my lover, aren't you. Not Rokudo Mukuro or anyone else. You may not own me, but that doesn't mean I do not own you. Therefore you should not be jealous because you're mine and I love you and I - I'm sorry, Dino."


End file.
